tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysalid
Chrysalid female.jpg|Chrysalid Female Chrysalid Male.jpg|Chrysalid Male Chrysalids were created in a laboratory by an advanced Goblin civilization that existed on Dragonfly Island during the First Age. These creatures were enhanced through magical and mundane means in order to serve as slaves, pets and soldiers, however the experimentation went awry and the chrysalids began to mutate rapidly on their own, becoming far too dangerous and unpredictable to control. The project was abandoned and buried under volcanic ash and lava during the great eruption which reduced this ancient civilization to rubble near the beginning of the second age. The chrysalids persisted, however with the endurance of cockroaches, continuing to multiply and evolve into more powerful forms. Sometime during the second age, a protective magical barrier of dragonfly skulls was placed around the hives which kept them contained for the rest of the second age and into the third age, however the barrier began to weaken, and cultists discovered them, throwing hapless victims to the hive deep underground. There was an unintended side effect however… some of the chrysalids incorporated humanoid DNA into their genomes and mutated into highly intelligent, sentient monstrous humanoids. These meta-chrysalids left the hive, breaching the magical barrier that could no longer contain them in this form, and sought to explore and colonize the world. They generally keep their hive names until they take their adult form, by which time they have had time to process the concept of individuality from the non chrysalid beings they have encountered. Hive names are typically a background profession followed by numerical designation, like “hunter 43297” or “soldier 14222”. As an adult they may pick designations based on new affiliations, like ‘poacher 12233’ or ‘reservist 87588’ or they may adopt naming conventions used by the other races they live around. Religion: Any Chrysalid PC Classes: Any class Chrysalid Larva Stage: Type Chrysalids are Monstrous Humanoids Size Chrysalid Larvae are small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed Chrysalid Larvae have a base speed of 35 feet. Languages Chrysalids begin play speaking Common and Chitter. Chrysalids with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Sylvan, Necril, Terran, Auran, Aquan, Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Low Light Vision Chrysalid Larvae can see twice as far as humans in low light conditions Mandibles Chrysalid Larvae have a bite attack which deals 1d4 damage (1d6 if medium sized). Insect Speed Chrysalid Larvae are quick enough to avoid predators and capture prey to survive and gain a +5 bonus to their base speed. (This is already factored in to their base speed of 35’) Chitinous Skin Chrysalid Larval skin incorporates chitin granting them a +1 natural armor bonus Symbiant Once per day, a Chrysalid Larva can summon a fire beetle as per the spell Summon Monster I as a spell-like ability. Chrysalid Nymph Stage: Upon reaching level 5, a Chrysalid will find a safe place to evolve. Its skin hardens into a chrysalis as it enters a period of dormancy while its anatomy and physiology mature and change. After a period of 1 week, the Chrysalid Nymph emerges. Size: Chrysalid Nymphs are medium sized creatures and lose their +1 size bonus to their AC, +1 size bonus on attack rolls, –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and the +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed: Chrysalid Nymphs have a base speed of 40 feet. Honed Instinct: Chrysalid Nymphs evolve to specialize at a certain task within the hive and gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat for the skill in which they gained a +2 bonus while in the Larva stage. Darkvision: Chrysalid Nymphs have evolved darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. This replaces low light vision. Mantis Claws: Chrysalid Nymphs have developed two claw attacks which deal 1d4 damage in addition to their mandibles. Improved Insect Speed: Chrysalid Nymphs are quicker than they were as Larva and gain an additional +5 bonus to their base speed. (This is already factored in to their base speed of 40’) Chitinous Shell: Chrysalid Nymph skin has developed into an articulated shell granting them a +2 natural armor bonus. This replaces Chitinous Skin. Parasitic: Once per day, a Chrysalid can cast the spell Insect Scouts as a spell-like ability. This replaces symbiant. Alternate Racial Traits Feelers Some Chrysalids develop the ability to sense the unseen by evolving specialized feelers on their heads granting blindsense up to 5’. This trait replaces darkvision. Jumping Legs Some Chrysalids find that mobility is more advantageous than speed. They develop jumping legs which allow them to take 5’ steps even in difficult terrain. This trait replaces insect speed and all its iteratives, reducing your speed to 30’. Iridescence Instead of armored plating, some Chrysalids take on an iridescent sheen which grants them spell resistance 3+ character level. This trait replaces chitinous shell. Tobacco Spit Some Chrysalids develop natural and chemical based protections. This grants them a spit attack which they can use 3 times per day + con modifier. This is a ranged touch attack with a range of 30’ which blinds the enemy for 1 round unless it removes the tobacco juice from its eyes as a move action. This trait replaces parasitic. Chrysalid Adult Stage: Upon reaching level 10, a Chrysalid will find a safe place to evolve. Its skin hardens into a chrysalis as it enters a period of dormancy while its anatomy and physiology evolve to their final form. After a period of 2 weeks, the Chrysalid Adult emerges. Base Speed: Chrysalid Adults have a base speed of 45 feet. Niche: Chrysalid Adults evolve to excel at a certain task within the hive. They gain Signature Skill as a bonus feat for the skill in which they gained a +2 bonus while in the Larva Stage. Improved Darkvision: Chrysalid Adults have greater visual acuity and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 120 feet. Elytra: Chrysalid Adults have developed a set of chitinous outer pseudo wings which deal 1d2 damage as a secondary attack Improved Insect Speed: Chrysalid Adults are quicker than they were as Nymphs and gain an additional +5 bonus to their base speed. (This is already factored in to their base speed of 45’) Chitinous Armor: Chrysalid Adult skin has developed into an armored plating granting them a +3 natural armor bonus. This replaces Chitinous Shell. Swarmhost: Once per day, a Chrysalid can cast the spell Insect Spies as a spell-like ability. This replaces parasitic. Alternate Racial Traits: Antennae Some Chrysalids enhance their ability to sense the unseen by evolving longer and more sensitive antennae on their heads granting blindsense up to 20’. This trait requires and replaces feelers. Compound Eyes Some Chrysalids choose to take a different evolutionary path and instead find it more useful to have a wider field of vision, gaining all-around vision. This trait replaces improved darkvision. Leaping Legs Some Chrysalids are able to further refine and enhance their mobility. Their legs become even stronger, allowing them to ignore difficult terrain altogether. This trait requires and replaces jumping legs. Wings Some chrysalids abandon the ground in exchange for the ability to fly. Their legs atrophy and they gain a flight speed of 30’ clumsy. This trait replaces improved insect speed. Swirling Iridescence Some Chrysalids improve their iridescent sheen to the point that it constantly swirls and sparkles over their bodies improving their spell resistance to 6+ character level. This trait requires and replaces iridescence. Roach’s Resilience Some Chrysalids evolve a different strategy against predators rather than rely on armored plating. They gain the ability to spring back from even the most severe attacks and wounds, granting them DR 2/adamantine. This trait replaces chitinous armor. Tobacco Adhesive Some Chrysalids mutate and enhance their natural and chemical based protections. This grants them a spit attack which they can use 3 times per day + con modifier. This is a ranged touch attack with a range of 30’ which blinds the enemy for 1 round unless it removes the tobacco juice from its eyes as a move action. It also adheres to the enemy, entangling them for 1 round unless it removes the adhesive from its body as another move action. This trait requires and replaces tobacco juice. Bombardier Spray Some Chrysalids take a different evolutionary track and develop caustic compounds within their bodies that they can spray as a breath weapon. Once per day as a standard action, the Chrysalid can spray a 30’ cone of caustic chemicals that deal 10d4 points of damage. Half this damage is acid, and the other half is fire. This trait replaces swarmhost.